characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aisha (Winx Club)
Aisha (Layla in some versions) is the Princess of Andros and a member of the Winx Club who joined in the second season and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. Personality Aisha is seventeen years old at the beginning of Season 2. She is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. The pixies trust her, and because of that Aisha is one of the few people who know the location of the Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. Before the pixies mission in Season 2, Aisha seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Brandon called her cute. She also holds some respect for Sky for being a gentleman to her (much to Bloom's initial annoyance) as well as for freeing her from the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Aisha dislikes Riven the most as she does not appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Musa's decision about breaking up with him in Season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. When Aisha joined forces with Nebula in Season 4, she became the enemy of the rest of the Winx, being ready to allow Nebula to imprison Queen Morgana in the magic mirror where she was condemned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Winx tell her that Nabu would never have wished for her to choose Vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Nabu but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Over the course of the seasons Aisha has lost her tom-boyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Winx and Nabu. Curiosities *Birthday: June 15th *Astrological Sign: Gemini *Favorite Color: Light blue *Favorite Hobby: Swimming, Dancing and Sports! *Ideal Boyfriend: Loyal and courageous... *Best Friend: Flora, I can talk to her about anything! *Favorite Movies: Adventures! *Loves: Dancing! Any type of dance! *Favorite Music: Hip hop and Rap *Favorite Spell: Morphix *Favorite Food: Spaghetti Trivia *Aisha's appearance was inspired by singer Beyoncé Knowles, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *The name Aisha means "she lives" and is Arabic in origin. Aisha was the name of the wife of the Prophet Muhammad of Islam. The name Layla also comes from Arabic, which means "night" but can also be interpreted as "born at night", "dark-haired beauty" or even "dark beauty". *Aisha has saved the pixies twice. *In "Back to School", She tried to rescue the pixies from Darker, but failed; however in "Rescue Mission" Aisha, Stella and Bloom save the pixies. *In "Legendary Duel", She rescues the pixies by her own this time, which makes sense since her powers have grown, and is a lot more stronger then she was in her first fairy form. *Being from a planet of water, Aisha excels at water sports. *Aside from being a professional athlete, she is also a professional dancer. This is by evidence in most seasons, and that she is also a prima ballerina, as seen in Season 5 & Season 6. *Aisha is the fastest and most agile of the Winx, as shown in most episodes that she appears in. *Although a princess, Aisha is a rebellious princess; a direct opposite to Stella's classic princess. *Until Nabu came along, Aisha respected Sky the most of all the Specialists as he was a complete gentleman to her, while at the same time, disliking Riven the most, as she supported Musa's decision of breaking up with him in Season 3 and Season 4. *The Nickelodeon version is one of the few dubs besides Italian to use the name Aisha. Although, in the Latin American dub, her name was "Layla" from Season 2 to Season 4 and was changed to Aisha in Season 5. *There is a color pattern going with Aisha while undergoing new transformations, with her fairy outfits alternating between green and turquoise. Her Winx/Charmix was green, her Enchantix was both colors (turquoise in the first half of Season 3 and green in the second half of Season 3), her Believix was turquoise, her Harmonix was green, and her Sirenix, Bloomix, Mythix and Butterflix are turquoise and her Dreamix is green. *Tynix is her first transformation to have turquoise and purple on her fairy outfit. *She, Musa and Tecna are the most boyish in their appearances, often in terms of their outfits and fairy forms; they often wear pants, shorts and simple footwear. *Aisha is the only Winx girl whose original boyfriend was not a Specialist from Red Fountain. *Even though not appearing in Season 1, she has faced all antagonists so far, thanks to the Trix's' comeback. *A Pixie named Flower from the series PopPixie bears a certain similarity to Aisha.Aisha is the first one, and so far, only one from the Winx to hurt Tritannus in battle without magic. She accomplished this by kicking his chin. *Aisha was the first to bond with a Pixie, a Selkie and a Fairy Animal in the series, and the first to earn her Enchantix. *In earning the latter, she became one of the strongest fairies. *In the Irish dub, her name was changed to Siofra (pronounced Shee-fra) meaning "water fairy".She and Stella are both 17 years of age at their first appearances. In Season 5, they are also the two most prominent in their Harmonix forms. *She is the most prominent Harmonix fairy, as she appears in all three quests in which the Winx earn the three mystical gems to finish the Quest of Sirenix. *If she goes through a relationship with Roy, she will be the first Winx to have two love interests; or, three if she goes through a relationship with Nex. *Aisha is the first Winx to have the most amount of love interests. *In the Season 6 of the Nickelodeon dub, she has the same voice actress with her bonded pixie. *In the characters' description in the French version of the book series, Aisha is the fairy of sports. *She is the only Winx whose extended family is shown. *Aisha and Flora are the only Winx fairies who have not (yet) been turned evil. *Aisha and Tecna are the only Winx fairies who have not sung a single song. *She is the first known fairy to be related to a villain. *Next to Bloom, Aisha has experienced up to two comic-exclusive romances and both last no more than one issue. *She had fallen for a Specialist named Jordan in Issue 30 but she never dates him due to finding out that he is nothing but a player. *Her romance with Silvan only lasted for one issue, Issue 71, as she leaves him once she gets tired of him mistreating her. *Counting her relationships with Nabu and Nex, Aisha still goes through with the most love interests out of the Winx in general. *Aisha is the only member of the Winx to showcase her special Sirenix spell in the comics; specifically in Issue 109. *She love swimming more than anything but she also love dancing and doing any kind of sports where she can have fun together with her girlfriends. Gallery Aisha Magic Winx.jpg|Aisha Magic Winx. Aisha_Magic_Charmix.jpg|Aisha Magic Charmix (Magic Winx in Nick Version). Aisha Charmix.jpg|Aisha Charmix. Aisha_Enchantix.jpg|Aisha Enchantix. Layla_FairyDust.jpg|Aisha Fairy Dust. Finish_Aisha.jpg|Aisha Fairy dust finish. Aisha_Enchantix_3D.jpg|Aisha Enchantix 3D. Aisha_Believix.jpg|Aisha Believix. Aisha_Speedix_(Fan_Made).png|Aisha Speedix. Aisha Tracix.jpg|Aisha Tracix. Aisha_Zoomix.jpg|Aisha Zoomix. Aisha_Sophix.jpg|Aisha Sophix. Aisha_Lovix.jpg|Aisha Lovix. WinX_3D_Aisha_Believix.jpg|Aisha Believix 3D. Aisha_Believix_3D.jpg maxresdefault.jpg|Aisha Harmonix. Aisha_2D_Sirenix.jpg|Aisha Sirenix. Aisha_Sirenix_3D.png|Aisha Sirenix 3D. download.jpg Aisha-Layla_Bloomix.png|Aisha Bloomix. Aisha_Mythix.jpg|Aisha Mythix. 2D_Mythix_Aisha.png|Aisha Mythix 2D. Aisha_Comics_Profile.png|Aisha Butterflix Comics. Aisha_Butterflix.png|Aisha Butterflix. Aisha_Tynix.png|Aisha Tynix. Aisha Dreamix.jpg|Aisha Dreamix. Category:Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Main Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Magical Girls Category:Monarchs Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Related to Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroines